Pupila
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Pupila do latim pupilla, ‘menininha, bonequinha’ 1. menina-dos-olhos; 2. discípula A coisa mais frágil e importante do mundo: uma boneca. AsuIno


**Pra **começar, Naruto não me pertence (mas eu ainda vou devorá-lo)

Asuma é bem mais velho que a Ino.

Estão avisados.

**Pupila**

**(**_Pupila [do latim _pupilla, '_menininha, bonequinha'] 1. menina-dos-olhos; 2. discípula.)_

Onze entre dez pessoas que trabalham a semana toda escolhem o dia de folga para fazer compras.

Como todo homem que se preze, Asuma resolve "encher a despensa" quando esta vira um amontoado de pacotes de miojo, de _Sazón_, de bolacha, de pão, de salgadinho, garrafas de saquê, latinhas de cerveja e carteiras de cigarro – tudo vazio.

Apesar de não haver nada comestível, "bebível" ou "fumável" em casa, ele não tinha pressa: seguiu pela rua pouco movimentada, parando de repente quando um tufo de cabelos louros lhe chamou a atenção.

Na vitrine da loja havia muitas bonecas de porcelana, mas uma só o fez prender o olhar, por lembrá-lo de uma conhecida. Uma menina especial.

A boneca trajava um vestido de seda estampada em quadriculado miúdo preto e branco, um chapeuzinho branco com um laço no mesmo motivo da roupa. Os punhos, a gola e as barras eram decoradas com bordado inglês alvo e, sob a saia, podiam-se ver sete anáguas brancas de renda. Na cintura, ia um aventalzinho de babados. Os pezinhos eram cobertos por um sapatinho boneca.

Os olhinhos azuis, muito redondos, pareciam dizer "Olá, _sensei_", enquanto a boquinha pequena sorria.

-Ino... – sussurrou para si e deu meia-volta. Precisava parar de pensar assim nela.

-Olá, _sensei_! – uma voz cristalina chamou.

O _jounin_ fechou os olhos. Maldição. Ou ele enlouquecera de vez ou a boneca criara vida.

-Asuma-_sensei_!

A primeira hipótese continuava sendo a mais plausível.

-Asuma-_sensei_? Está me ouvindo? – disse a voz, mais próxima, e uma mão macia segurou-lhe o antebraço.

Existem alucinações palpáveis?

Virou-se.

-Ino?!

A boneca criara vida mesmo.

-Estava distraído, _sensei_? – ela perguntou, seu riso fácil era tão lindo. – Ou está apaixonado?

O coração do _jounin_ falhou uma batida. As bonecas também têm sexto sentido?

-Ah... Uhm... Ain...

-Então está! Ah, _sensei,_ que fofo! Ela tem muita sorte!

"Agora ela vai perguntar por... Peraí! Ela disse _sorte_?!"

Ino sorria:

-O senhor devia comprar um presente pra ela. Sei lá. Flores. Toda mulher adora receber flores!

"Flores? Presentes? Parece que você sabe que ela é você, minha pupila."

Fitou-a e, de repente, surgiu diante dele a mesma Ino, porém vestida como a boneca de porcelana. Tirando, claro, o fato de a menina segurar uma sombrinha xadrez ornada com rendinha.

-Sensei – disse a pequena num sopro de voz e sentou-se, uma inocência misteriosa estampada nos olhos tão azuis. Cruzou as pernas e as anáguas sucediam-se, tentadoras. Asuma ajoelhou-se diante dela e se pôs a levantar as saias, uma de cada vez.

A última chegou, tão branca e igual às outras, mas com um sabor de descoberta, de pecado, sem igual. Ergueu-a, finalmente. As canelas eram brancas e engrossavam em coxas e, acima delas, havia o quadril. Descobriu, então, que a alvura das pernas era uma meia-calça de lã, que escondia mais do que deveria.

Ino ergueu-se, tomando as saias da mão do mestre, caminhando delicadamente, a sombrinha cobria-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

Correu a acompanhá-la, satisfeito em sua loucura, ofereceu-lhe o braço, ela aceitou, até chegarem à ponte.

Lá, a _gennin_ parou, tirou uma das luvas delicadas e entregou a mão, que foi beijada afoitamente, os beijos subiram pelo braço, até o pescoço, que foi lambido quase com fervor.

Ela o deteve, pousando ambas as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito do professor, e o beijou na boca.

Aceitou o carinho e o ritmo que ela impunha, enroscando as línguas, mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio inferior.

Ino abraçou seu sensei com força, ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, deixou as mãos dele segurarem sem ousadia a cintura fina.

A menina acariciou os cabelos do Asuma, vendo-o sorrir satisfeito.

-Está feliz? – perguntou com ar misterioso e obteve resposta afirmativa:

-Como não estaria, se tenho diante de mim o mais lindo dos anjos, a menina dos meus olhos?

Beijou-o outra vez, com paixão, depois calçou a luva que tirara e sorriu languidamente.

-Asuma! Ô Asuma! Tá surdo, é?!

Sacudiu a cabeça. À sua frente estava Shikamaru com as mãos postas na cintura e uma feição meio preocupada.

-Shikamaru?

-Ah, acordou? O que é que tu tá fazendo aí parado, com cara de idiota?

Olhou em redor. Estavam na ponte, e nem sinal da menina.

-Onde está a Ino?

-Ino? Tem Ino aqui não. Bebeu?

-Mas ela estava...

-Está na floricultura da família. Acabo de vir de lá – explicou o _chuunin_. – Agora sai daqui que querem passar um sofá e você está no caminho.

Obedeceu e, quando enfiou a mão no bolso do colete, achou um lenço branco com o ideograma de "Ino" bordado e com o cheiro dela.

Aquilo fora bom demais para ter sido real, e real demais para não o ser.

_**BASTIDORES**_

_Asuma – A única louca aqui é você, Kiyamada!_

_Elizia – Mas ficou booom ^_^_

_Asuma – Eu nunca apareço nas fics e, quando você resolve fazer uma pra mim, é uma asneira dessas?!_

_Eli – Não enche, vai. Senão eu posso te abduzir pra Saturno e aí vais ser esmagado pelo teu próprio peso u.u_

_Shikamaru – Morte divertida essa... e.e_

_Eli – E tu, Shika? O que achou?_

_Shika – A Ino é minha!_

_Eli – Pô, a guria tá podendo. Mais alguém?_

_Chouji – Eu!_

_Eli – Ah, vão se catar! =P_

**P.S.: Adote uma baka, deixe um review!**


End file.
